Buildings
Return to Tiny Farm wiki 'Buildings' Let's start with the basics. The new Tiny Zoo is FREE to add to your game. After downloading or upgrading the game, you simply have to go the screen to change maps and click the "Add" button. When you arrive, you will have several items already in place. Your Ticket Booth and the Train Stop are on the map, as well as a message board, a baobab tree, some flowers and other decorations, and a few pieces of street for your train to travel on. There is room for you to have six animals on the zoo map (you'll need Animal Certificates to place more). One "missing" element of the game is an animal Shop building. Animals are acquired through other means (see below), and buildings, cages, and decorations may be purchased by clicking the Shop icon in the bottom right-hand corner. As you will see, there is much for you to spend gold on in this new map. The game will take you through a speedy tutorial on how to use the various features of the zoo, but the information moves FAST! Below is an attempt to expand on the information from the tutorial. 'Ticket Booth' The Ticket Booth functions like the Main House on your Tiny Farm, providing all the same options. The Ticket Booth can be used to upgrade your zoo, making the available space to place items larger. The initial space on the map is a 14 X 14 square grid. There's also an option to set the zoo as your main map, so when you open the game you start on this map and when your friends come to visit they also come to this map first. Like the House on your farm, the Ticket Booth also changes appearance as it's upgraded. Unlike the other houses in game, the Booth provides you with resources. At level 1 every hour you earn 50 gold and 126 experience points. It does have a new feature: The Ticket Booth gathers all of the gold and experience that your buildings produce for you. You no longer have to go from building to building gathering resources! You simply have to click on the Booth and push the green "Zoo Income" button in the middle of the pop-up screen to collect. You don't even need to wait the prerequisite amount of time! The Booth continues to collect as the minutes pass, so you can gather materials whenever you like. However, the amount of income the Ticket Booth collects is finite. The Ticket Booth can only collect the total amount of gold or experience the buildings on your map produce multiplied by 10. So if you have the Ticket Booth and the Doll Shop on your map, together they produce 100 gold/hour, and your Ticket Booth will collect only 1000 gold. You will need to visit the Ticket Booth every few hours to retrieve the resources, or they will be lost. Upgrading the Ticket Booth has some perks. It increases the available space on your zoo map, but it also increases the number of cages you may place on the map. In addition to gold or bells, the Ticket Booth requires Zoo Points in order to upgrade it. See below for information on Zoo Points. 'Animal Storage Barn' Like the other maps in Tiny Farm, the zoo has an Animal Storage building. This Storage Barn is very adorable with a sleeping giraffe, meerkat, and hedgehog on top. The rest of the building is blue. The Storage Barn may be purchased in your shop for 1000 gold, and it gives you 40 Zoo points. It does not provide you with any resources. TIP: The Animal Storage Barn is the ONLY way to move animals between maps in Tiny Farm. I strongly recommend it be one of the first things you purchase as it will provide you with a great deal of freedom. 'Train Stop' As the Train Stop is upgraded the appearance of the Stop will change. Shows how much you can make in a hour from Train Stops and the Zoo Train, collect from the Ticket House, points add to the Zoo points. Level 1 every hour 100 EXP, Zoo point 100 'Doll Shop' info 'Balloon Shop' info 'Candy Shop' info 'Soda Shop' info 'Cookie Shop' Info 'Fountain' Info 'Clock Tower' info